percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Owl: The Night of Blood
The Owl- S01, Ep.1 The Owl: The Night of Blood Location: Sleighport Date: August 16, 2000 Time: 22:32 “''Never underestimate the power of a son’s will and a brother’s protectiveness. …”'' “It’s alright, Terrance,” Tech Adams said to his younger brother, holding the small boy’s hand in his own. “Dad’s coming home soon. Trust me…he’s coming home…” Victor Adams had been missing for days. Tech knew that his father was the neighborhood drug dealer; that every night his father disappeared into the depths and bowels of Sleighport to get down and dirty and drunk with the filthy rich dogs of the crime underworld. Victor Cain always came home late, leaving the responsibilities of taking care of Terrance Adams all to his older brother, Tech. But this…this was a new low… Five days, it’d been. Five cold, hungry, foodless days… There was never much food in the house, but the disgusting drug money his father managed to rake in every week was enough to manage. However, now that he was gone, the fridge was empty…as were the cabinets…and the pantries… Tech- having no other choice- found himself in search of a job. When the manager of the dollar store on the corner of their street had finally decided to hire him, Tech had been ecstatic. After days and days of searching through the papers, he had finally managed to acquire a job. Excited he was- until he discovered his place on the night shift. Sleighport: one of the most dangerous, crime filled places on earth. Homeless ran rabid through the streets. Drug lords and Kingpins ravaged in their family owned business, the mob already having taken over half the city. Crime lurked around every corner- and the Adams’s street was no different. However, this night was particularly dangerous all in itself. August 16th; 8/16; The Night of Blood; The Night of Red Moon: the scariest night imaginable in Sleighport…a night where criminals gathered in the streets to fight, to destroy each other. A night where the three largest rival gangs in the city battled it out, burning everything from churches to homes to hospitals- all to the ground. Places of business and mass importance were either barred shut, or evacuated during this night… Unfortunately for Tech…he had to work. “Go get dressed, buddy,” Tech said, ushering his eight your old brother through their doorway. If he had to work on the Night of Red Moon, he would be sure not to leave his young brother at home alone. Tech packed a bag of essentials, anything he would need to last him till closing hours. A box of Terrance’s favorite food, Oreos; A thermos full of warm milk, and a fellow thermos filled to the brim with water; A stack of comic books for Terrance to read in case he got bored; A few action figures- also for Terrance; His little brother’s iPod; And finally….his father’s switchblade… Tech studied the switch blade over and over again. The fine, golden patterns etched into the hilt, contorting and twisting to form an owl- the symbol of the Adams family. Tech flicked the switch, and the blade extended. The blade was only a few inches, but it was sharp as needles. Tech examined it, pricking his finger accidentally while testing how sharp it truly was. Closing it, he stuffed it in his pocket….Tech had never killed anyone, and he wondered if, even tonight, upon faced with a decision, would he be able to do it… “Ready!” Terrance said, walking into the room dressed no longer in pajamas, but instead in shorts and a red T-shirt. “No, Terrance,” Tech sighed, shaking his head. “Go put on that black shirt I bought you.” “But-!” “Now!” “F-fine…” Terrance grumbled, walking off in the direction of his room. Tech hated being harsh with his brother, but tonight was not a night to play around. The rival gangs- the Sharks, the Snakes, and the Wolves- were each distinguished by their colors: blue for the Sharks, green for the Snakes, and red for the Wolves. Tech, who was wearing gray, would hate to be mistaken for the enemy… WIP Category:The Owl Category:The Owl: Rise